Unknown Chapter II
by Amorphous
Summary: Human GermsX7 Chapter II. Chapter I is going under repairs...


Reginald E. Richmond Jr.

Chapter II

" Tee Hee Hee… Dork killed himself. " She walks to the corpse… Sits and licks her paw as if getting ready to slap the body…

" Now I got to decide whether he goes to heaven or hell… " She sighed to herself…

She opens her mouth. Her pearly white fangs brought light into the surrounding darkness. Carelessly bit the corpse ear.

Begins dragging the body… ' drag drag drag ' A streak of blood trailed behind the corpse.

… … … … … … … … …

" E…Ooo… I'm so lost " The little fairy buzzed around the darkness as his purple light illuminated the floor.

" She told me I would be able to find her " he whispered.

… … …

He cried really loud. " I'm so lost. " Rainbow tears fell into the darkness.

Eyes were watching him cry… He broke into silence ' JOLT ' floating to the ground.

Dark and deep blue eyes glared at his small body. " Oooooooo… Pretty…"

He whispered to himself.

The demons burst out of their hiding place. " Oh. Never mind " Squeaked the fairy.

The fairy screamed to the top of his lungs " Elllllly! Elllllly!! "

Running full speed lifting himself off the ground…

He flies over Ely's head…Ely's claws swiftly grabs the fairy.

She glares at the frantic fairy… Before she had a chance to talk the fairy squealed. " I wanna go home! There are monsters here! I wanna go home! I wanna go… "

Ely slammed the fairy to the ground with her claws covering the fairy's body.

" Davi when did you learn how to fly? " Asked Ely politely…

David replied with confusion " I can fly… I FLEW! Holy crap I can fly…!"

Then he stopped himself and stared at Ely and said " I don't know… while ago… Maybe it was when those monsters were chasing me. "

Her paw lifted away from David…She dropped the corpse.

Her right tail exploded into a brilliant red… Then the left exploded into a dark purple… the middle transformed to black…

Her eyes darken into nightfall blue.

" Dav if you ever get lost again! I will strap you down on to my back! "

Her voice rose " I told you many many times to hold on Dav! "

Her voice calmed down " Don't ever… "

She was interrupted by the sense of something or someone watching them…

The eyes reappeared.

With a slight angry look she whispered to David " How loud did you cry? "

David replied " Ummm… Loud enough for you to hear me… "

He grabbed himself some courage and said " Is that a bad thing? "

" Ugh. I really don't need this right now. " She yelled.

She said to David " Davi when this is over I am going to kick your butt. "

She began to kneel as if going to sprint… But was interrupted by a white spider crawling on her nose.

The demons exploded showering the area with black sand.

Slightly jealous and happy to see the white spider…

She said to the spider " I can handle this on my own. "

The spider smiled and exploded into a cloud of white dust. She grabbed the fairy and places him on her back.

' Bite… drag drag drag. '

She finally reaches a resting ground… A cemetery with headstones that have no names only dates of when they were born and died.

Ely drops the corpse on the gray grass…. Leaving the corpse alone inside the cemetery… _Disappearing into the black mist._

A deep golden soul rises from a headstone… Two letters appear… H…. S…

The golden soul glides to the corpse. Whispering to the body…

" You gave up already. Look at yourself. Your dead… Bleeding in my grave.

I taught you better then this… You ran and pushed people away… Demeaning yourself and your intelligence. " _He takes a deep_ _breath._ " I should beat you. Talking didn't work the first time. "

The golden soul touched the body. Light emitted from its chest.

The bleeding stopped the wounds in his chest and head healed. His skin color replenished to the original smooth white… New strength was given.

They boy opened his eyes… The golden soul began to speak again " Stand up. "

_The boy stood_. A long red whip slither out of the golden soul… The sound of a whip cracking echoed… Screaming… Now crying.

" Are _crack!_ you _crack!_ Going to give up!? _Crack! Crack!_ "

The bleeding boy shook his head rapidly… No.

_Still beating the boy._

The boy slide to the floor… Now naked and exposed… _The beating slowed down… Stop._

The soul voice growled. " If I see you die… Only to give up… I will bring you back to life and beat you over and over again! "

" Get out!! Until you are finished! You can come back and rest beside me! "

Yelled the soul.

… … … … … … … … …

Covered in black clothing… Limping away from the grave… never looking back.

_Ely returns._

Ely licked the boy's hand continued walking.

_(She is making sure it is the same body she dragged to the cemetery.)_

The boy's stomach started growling… he sat in the dark mist…. Rubbing his belly… He turned slowly and stared at David.

" Reggie why are you looking at me like that " said David.

Reggie swiftly grabbed the fairy and shoved David in his mouth.

David screamed and glowed a bright pink color.

Ely turned and looked at Reggie with disgust. She raised her right paw… _David buzzing around n Reggie's mouth_… Ely said, " Spit… him… out… " He shook his head no… Getting ready to swallow David… _David glowing pinkish-white._

She slapped the boy… creating a claw mark on his face.

David flew out of his mouth and into the black mist…

" Ewww! Human germs! Human germs! Human germs! Human germs! Human germs! Human germs! Human germs! I'm gonna DIE! I'm gonna DIE! "

David screamed with a high girlish voice.

" Stop screaming your not going to die! " Yelled Ely. She said with a calmer tone. " Its only human germs. "

She ripped the blue powder ball off her neck. Broke it and covered the blue powered over David.

" This will keep Reggie from eating you ever again… Okay… Davi. "

She said while glaring at the boy who apparently did not know what he did wrong.

She kissed David on the forehead and slowly walked to Reggie and slapped him in the same spot.

" You try to eat him again I will claw out your stomach. " Said Ely.

… … … … … … …

Finally they reached their goal…

A gate in front of them… Tall as their eye can see.

The steel gate was embedded with red and black roses and petals falling from the sky… Vines wrapping over each other… Tropical trees hanging beside the front entrance… Plants and shrubs were reaching out to the sky… Showering them with sweet fragrances.

Reggie walked to the door and opened without caution…

Demons poured out in silence…. he slammed the door… Causing some vines to fall from the door…

The demons ran into each other then into the door. Bursting and popping simultaneously like balloons in a room full of needles.

The sand seeped out from behind… Covering Reggie's body…Silence

Ely ran up to Reggie and slammed her two front paws on his chest

" Chicken open the door! " She yelled.

Reggie shook his head no.

" Fucking open the door! " She yelled even louder…

He shook his no again.

Her eyes turned to a maddening Bright Blue!

Without hesitation she bit him on the nose.

Forcing his hand away from the door clenching his bleeding nose.

The door flung wide open… Demons streamed out of there prison.

Causing the boy to fall forward still holding his nose

The demons ripped the boys flesh like a thousand blades to a helpless body.

The fairy was engulfed by a random demon.

His purple-bluish light was no where to be found… Ely received scratches surrounding her body.

The white spider reappeared for a quick second and vanished.

Ely fell to her knees sitting there lost in time… … …

Stood up… Then she gave a great roar quickly transforming her tails white and her body dark gray.

Everything froze around her.

She fell back down exhausted and sleepy._ Waiting for her body to change back._

She got up dragging her body. Looked up and saw David frozen in the air inside a demon shaped like a crow with yellow eyes.

She leaped on the first demon she noticed in the air that was somewhat reachable.

Her legs sank inside the demon that she was standing on… She quickly pulled herself out… _Every time she jumped off a demon they become sand that disappears into the dark mist._

Finally reached David. Grabbed him in her mouth.

The demon exploded in her eyes. Sending her flying to the ground.

' Slam,,, Plop. '

There she lay unconscious with David. Surrounded by multiple shapes of demons.

Roses frozen in the sky… Vines… Trees… Frozen.


End file.
